


The First

by jensening



Series: Chasefield Adventures [16]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensening/pseuds/jensening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxine has her first time with Victoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'm very good at smut but it was requested. So, here you go. :)

The duvet hits Max's bare back, and at once this feeling fills her: anticipation. Today, she knows, right now, at this moment, this is happening. Victoria, above her, straddling her, kissing her with this soft, zealous passion, her silky hands sliding over the skin of Max's collarbone, tracing along the bone and running down to the space between her breasts –

She stops.

"Is this okay?" Victoria breathes, pulling away from Max for a moment, only slightly, her eyes, big and brown and locked onto Max's, looking to her for permission.

"Yeah." Max whispers. She lets her hand pick itself off of the bed and slide round to the back of Victoria's head, pushes her down to meet her lips again. Victoria, gently, lets her tongue slide into Max's mouth, as it has a million times, but it feels different. Tender, but rich with emotion, and hot with power.

Her hand glides across Max's skin, cups her boob for a moment, lets her thumb stroke at Max's nipple, gently, carefully, confidently, and pinches it lightly. Max feels empowered with emotion and breathes a shaky breath out as they kiss, and Victoria lets herself go a little more, kisses Max a little harder, a little more sure, kisses her like with this strong passion that makes Max's body shiver in anticipation.

Victoria pulls away reluctantly, lifts herself up, her back straight, staring right down at Max with this dark, serious expression on her face, and pulls off her shirt. Max stares at her with lidded eyes, watches as Victoria reaches behind her back, slowly, and unclips her strapless bra. Watches the fabric fall, stares at it on the bed, and then, daringly, lifts her eyes, skims over Victoria bare breasts and pink nipples, and meets Victoria's brown eyes.

"Tori…" Max says, lifts a hand and places it on her hip, plays with the fabric of Victoria lacy pants.

Victoria smiles at her, confidently, sexily, and she falls back towards Max with this slow magnitude and lets her lips meet the soft skin of Max's neck. She kisses it, trails up and bites beneath her ear, at the strong bite of her jaw, licks it. Max inhales, anxiously fumbles her hands around, unsure of where to put them, what to do, and lets her emotions take over - her hand grips at her covers, bunch it up, and the other rubs at the back of Victoria's neck.

She feels her legs squirm at staying still for so long, feels this impatient tingling, heat, an undeniable need thumping in her core. Exhales, quickly, when Victoria breathes into her ear – "Are you ready?" - and Max, as she tries to speak, only moans when Victoria bites at her earlobe, and then simply nods, almost viciously, in consent.

Victoria looks at Max, slides down her body and plays with Max's boxer shorts. Max watches her, entranced, anxious. "Are you sure?" Victoria says. Her eyes are dark and her pupils are wide, her fingers are twitching with a need to continue, but she is patient.

"Yeah –" Max replies, doesn't notice the low note her voice takes. "I really –" she swallows, her throat dry. "I really want this."

"Fuck," Victoria says. She pulls at Max's pants, and Max lift her lips to help Victoria pull them down. Victoria doesn't stare at Max, bare before her. Instead, she looks in Max's eyes, smiles, and says "be patient with me, okay? I'm new to – well – this."

And Max gives a lazy smile in reply, nods gently, watches as Victoria, slowly, lets her hand reach between her legs and the first contact Max makes shiver in delight. It's barely there, but Max can feel it, feels as Victoria thumbs at her clit, lets her finger circle it, and then lets one enter Max. Max groans, feels herself squeeze around Victoria, but there's not enough, not enough of her, but when Victoria lowers her head, next, and lets her lips reach Max's clit, she knows that she is in heaven.

Victoria sucks at her clit, gently, and lets her tongue stroke it, taste her, feels Max throb under her touch, and then pulls her finger out, savours the whimper Max gives her, and, instead, lets her tongue explore the length of Max. She swirls around her clit, sucks it, bites it gently, looks to see if Max likes that, and treasures the sight of Max panting, her hand lazily on her forehead and her other squeezing at her breast.

"Tori," she says, and Victoria grows more confident. Her tongue plays with Max, enjoys how wet she is, the taste of her, and lets her tongue lick at Max's entrance before dipping in, loves when Max grips at the back of her head and gently pushes her further. Smiles when Max lets out a deep, long, throaty moan.

She pulls out, for a moment, licks her own lips and savours the taste, and then slowly lets a finger replace her tongue with a slow rhythm, constant and gentle, and then Max's back is arching and Victoria is entering another finger, letting her eager lips meet the swell of Max's wet clit again and sucking on it, harder, and increasing the speed of her fingers, her other hand gripping at Max's hip to keep her grounded.

"Tori –" Max says again, a croak. She's close, Victoria thinks, feels the steady pulsing of her clit and the tightened grip on the back of her head-

Searches inside of Max for that one sweet spot, and when Max gasps as she grazes this one part inside of her – she knows she has found it, and quickly adjusts her pattern, her movements, her form, to hit that spot with every deep thrust inside of her, loves the sound – not a moan, not a squeak, breathy and full – that Max makes whenever she hits it, feels her speed increasing and her mind overload with warmth and lust and feels the insides of her tingle at the sight of Max unravelling before her, clutching so desperately at the mattress, loves the beads of sweat on her forehead, her body.

"I think I'm – I'm so close, Tori."

That one sentence bring Max's undone. She orgasms, and Victoria lets her ride it out, keeps her fingers in until Max is still and panting, her eyes closed and a lazy smile on her face. Victoria, gently, pulls out her fingers, bring them to her lips, and licks them clean, slowly. The taste isn't something she's used to, but it's something she is already addicted to.

"That was – great." Max says, her eyes still closed. Victoria, satisfied to have done a good job, crawls up to her sleepy girlfriend, pulls her into her arms and kisses her. She can still taste Max on her lips, wonders if Max can taste it, too, and then pulls back. She looks Max, in her beautiful blue eyes, lazy and glazed, and bops her nose with a finger.

"I'm glad." Victoria replies. "I didn't want to suck your first time –"

"Damn, Tori, you – you didn't suck."

She smiles again, pecks Max on the lips. "Good."

They stare at each other for a moment.

And then, Max smiles.

"I believe I owe you something." Is what she says, before she lets her greedy lips kiss Victoria again.


End file.
